Bedingungslose Liebe
by yuuki5
Summary: YaoiShinichi&Heiji... Heiji besucht Conan mal wieder in Tokio, etc.
1. Kapitel 1

Also hier meine Detektiv Conan Geschichte… ich hoffe natürlich, dass sie euch gefällt und schreibt bitte reviews-

Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen

Titel: Bedingungslose Liebe

Teil: 1/4

Autor: Yuukichan

Mail: ShinichiHeiji

Disclaimer: die charas gehören net mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story

Nach längerer Zeit beschloss Kazuha, dass wir endlich mal wieder Ran in Tokio besuchen sollten. Ich hatte nichts dagegen.

Natürlich nicht.

Wie könnte ich auch, schließlich würde ich den kleinen Meisterdetektiv wieder sehen. Seine Intelligenz- und Kombinationsgabe überstieg meine bei weitem, wie ich fand. Zwar waren es immer nur Kleinigkeiten, die ihm auffielen und mir nicht, jedoch hatte er, wie ich glaubte, den ganzen Fall immer schon lange vor mir gelöst.

Ich war so froh, dass ich um seine wahre Identität bescheid wusste, doch gleichzeitig hatte ich Angst um ihn. Was, wenn diese Männer in Schwarz ihn finden würden? Ich konnte mir schon ausmalen, was passieren würde. Insgesamt gab es über 100 Möglichkeiten, die mir in den Sinn gekommen waren. Vielleicht würde seine Todesart schlimmer sein als diese, vielleicht würden die Männer in Schwarz aber auch kurzen Prozess machen. Das eine war fast so schrecklich wie das andere. Denn in beiden Fällen würde ich IHN verlieren. Dieser kleine Idiot passte viel zu schlecht auf sich auf. Na ja, eigentlich fand ich, dass ich selber dafür zuständig gewesen wäre, schließlich machte ich mir ja auch Sorgen um ihn. Aber was, wenn ich mal nicht da war? Wenn sie dann zuschlagen würden? Wenn ich ihn verlieren würde, würde ich auch mich selbst verlieren, wenn ich mir nicht selber das Leben nehmen würde, wäre ich trotzdem nur eine leere Hülle, ohne Sinn, ohne wirkliche Existenz.

Einfach nichts.

Denn er war das, was mein Leben erfüllte, ja, er war die Lebensenergie selbst. Er war…

„Hey, Heiji, was is'n los? Du träumst so vor dich hin… dabei sollt ein Detektiv immer aufmerksam sein! Woran hast'e denn gedacht?", Kazuhas Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ach, ich war schon in Tokio, bei unsren Freunden", antwortete ich. Was sollte diese Fragerei denn jetzt?

„Ach so. Bestimmt bei diesem Conan, dem Minidetektiv. Er is ja sehr schlau für sein Alter. Ich frag mich, ob du früher auch schon so warst. Ich mein, schlau warst'e schon, aber ob du SO schlau warst…?"

Wow, da hatte Kazuha ja voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Meine Gedanken waren wirklich bei Conan gewesen, oder sollte ich besser sagen, bei Shinichi? Und auch mit dem, dass er für sein Alter schlau war, hatte sie Recht. Als er wirklich so klein war, damit meine ich auch geistig, war er auch noch nicht so clever wie heute, bestimmt nicht. Aber so intelligent wie er war ich bestimmt nie in meinem Leben gewesen. Doch so etwas würde ich Kazuha niemals erzählen. Ich meinte mit meiner coolen Fassade: „Ach, du zweifelst also an mir. Is ja sehr interessant. Dabei solltest'de doch meine beste Freundin sein."

Kazuha setzte ihren beleidigtesten Gesichtsausdruck auf, als sie antwortete: „Keine Wunder, dass ich deine beste Freundin bin, ich bin ja auch deine einzige." Meine einzige richtige Freundin war sie wirklich, jedoch war ich auch mit anderen befreundet und in der Schule liefen sie mir alle hinterher.

„Das bildest'e dir wohl ein! Wenn du wüsstest, wie viele mir hinterherlaufen…"

„Und warum hast'e dann keine feste Freundin?" Das nahm ja tolle Ausmaße an. Warum ich keine feste Freundin hatte? Ich hätte es ihr sagen können, ich weiß jedoch nicht, ob ihr das so gefallen hätte. Schließlich glaubte ich, dass sie auf mich stand. Ihrem Verhalten nach zu urteilen war es jedenfalls so. Doch ich wollte sie nicht verletzen. Sie hatte immer zu mir gehalten und sie war die einzige, der ich vertraute. Natürlich, Shinichi vertraute ich auch, aber er war keine sie. Leider war keiner der beiden dafür geeignet, mit ihm/ihr über meine Probleme und Sorgen zu sprechen. Shinichi war ja sozusagen das Problem, obwohl ich sichtlich zögere, ihn als solches zu benennen. Und Kazuha wollte ich wie gesagt nicht verletzen. Niemals wollte ich das tun. Doch irgendwann würde es soweit sein. Vielleicht würde ich nicht nur sie verletzen, sondern auch Shinichi, wenn ich ihm meine Gefühle gestehen würde.


	2. Kapitel 2

Hier ist also doch noch die Fortsetzung, keine Sorge, die Geschichte wird komplett veröffentlicht, sie ist nämlich auch schon ganz fertig - sich auf die Schulter klopf-

Mein Problem ist nur, dass ich zu faul zum hochladen bin, bitte verzeiht es mir

Titel: Bedingungslose Liebe

Teil: 2/4

Autor: Yuukichan

Mail: Shinichi&Heiji

Disclaimer: die charas gehören net mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story

Wir standen vor einer Detektei. Vor DER Detektei. Dort würde ich IHN wieder sehen.

„Oh Mann, Heiji, in letzter Zeit benimmst'e dich voll merkwürdig. Was is bloß los mit dir?" Hatte Kazuha etwa was bemerkt? Nachdem sie mich gefragt hatte, warum ich keine feste Freundin hatte und ich geantwortet hatte: „War halt noch nich die Richtige bei", hatte sie noch öfters solche seltsamen Fragen gestellt. So langsam ging es mir auf den Wecker.

„Also entweder, du sagst mir jetzt, was los is, Kazuha, oder…", das was nach dem oder kommen könnte, fiel mir nicht mehr ein.

„Oder was?", fragte sie deshalb.

„Oder ich fahre auf der Stelle nach Hause."

„Tu's doch", als sie dies meinte, hatte sie so ein verräterisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, „ich muss jedenfalls etwas mit Ran besprechen."

Sie musste etwas mit Ran besprechen? Was sollte das sein? Warum hatte ich nur gesagt, ich würde nach Hause fahren?

Zu meinem Glück kam uns in diesem Moment Shinichi, in Gestalt von Conan, entgegen.

„Hallo Conan! Schön dich zu sehen." Kazuha begrüßte ihn überschwänglich. Ich aber hatte Schwierigkeiten, meine Gesichtsfarbe im normalen Farbton zu halten.

„Gleichfalls. Hey, Heiji, wie geht's?"

„G…ganz gut, wie immer", stotterte ich.

„Ach quatsch, das glaub ich ihm nich. Er is absolut nich wie immer. Die ganze Zeit über verhält er sich so merkwürdig… vielleicht is er verliebt", die Worte Kazuhas brachten mich zum kochen. Konnte sie nicht einmal damit aufhören? Und das auch noch vor Shinichi. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Das Schlimmste daran war noch, dass sie mit all ihren Vermutungen immer genau ins Schwarze traf.

„Wer ist es denn, Heiji? Kenn ich sie? Seit wann liebst du sie?", fragte Shinichi, der mal wieder den kleinen Jungen spielte. Wer es war? Blöde Frage! Natürlich die Person, die sie gestellt hatte. Damit hätte ich auch die zweite Frage beantwortet. Und auf die Dritte fiel mir auch keine Antwort ein. Bemerkt hatte ich es erst letztens, als ich ihn länger nicht gesehen hatte. Doch wie lange ich ihn wirklich schon liebte, wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht schon, seitdem ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Doch von alldem sagte ich natürlich nichts: „Ach so'n Quatsch! Ich bin gar nicht verliebt… die ganzen Weiber nerven mich nur!"

Ganz gegen das, was ich erwartet hatte, folgte keine bissige Bemerkung von Kazuha. Sie grinste bloß. Als ob ich ihr irgendetwas bestätigt hätte.

„Und was is mit dir, Conan? Gibt's da schon jemanden?", diese Fragen von Kazuha wirkten auf mich, als wollte sie Conan nur mit einbeziehen, damit er sich nicht so ausgeschlossen fühlte.

„Nein… dafür bin ich noch zu klein."

Als ob ein kleiner Junge sagen würde, dass er für etwas zu klein wäre! Kinder wollen immer erwachsen sein. Immer. Jedenfalls in solchen Situationen.

„Ja, vielleicht hast'e da Recht. Siehst'e? Heiji grübelt schon wieder. Richtig merkwürdig, wenn'de mich fragst."

Shinichi grinste nur.

„Ach, lasst mich einfach in Ruhe", zum Glück folgten sie eine Weile meiner Aufforderung.


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Bedingungslose Liebe

Teil: 3/4

Autor: Yuukichan

Mail: Shinichi&Heiji

Disclaimer: die charas gehören net mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story

Kommentar: Ich hab mich entschieden, die ff hier mal zu Ende hoch zu laden, damit jeder die Möglichkeit hat, sie komplett zu lesen. Ist zwar schon ziemlich alt, aber was soll's, trotzdem viel Spaß!

Wir waren Shinichi in die Detektei gefolgt. Ran hatte Essen gekocht. Der Abend wurde lang, die Nacht kurz. Kogoro hatte sich mal wieder betrunken. Inzwischen schlief er auf der Couch. Ran und Kazuha hatten sich den ganzen Abend über seltsame Blicke zugeworfen. Nun gingen sie zusammen das Geschirr spülen. Nur noch Shinichi und ich waren im Raum. Merkwürdigerweise hatte Ran ihn nicht ins Bett geschickt, obwohl es schon auf ein Uhr nachts zuging. Ob sie wohl mal wieder misstrauisch war?

„Na Shinichi, wie läuft's denn so?", fragte ich.

„Ganz gut. Ist was dran an dem, was Kazuha sagt?"

Hätte ich nur nichts gesagt. Jetzt musste ich mir eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.

„Kann schon sein."

„Also bist du verliebt oder in irgendeinen Fall verwickelt oder was ist los?"

„Ähm, tja, ich glaub das Erste trifft am ehesten zu."

„Und wer ist es?"

Was sollte ich nun antworten? Die Wahrheit? Nein, das konnte ich nicht tun. Sagen, dass es ihn nichts angeht? Wahrscheinlich würde es ihn verletzen, doch etwas anderes fiel mir nicht ein. Deshalb meinte ich hart: „Es geht dich nichts an!"

Da hatte ich den Salat. Er sah verletzt aus. Sehr verletzt. Was hatte ich nur getan? Wäre die Wahrheit besser gewesen? Auf einmal sprang er auf und lief in sein Zimmer. Er rief noch so laut, dass Ran und Kazuha es hören mussten: „Mann, bin ich müde!"

Dann war er weg.

Es verging kaum Zeit zwischen dem Knall, als die Türe sich schloss und dem Erscheinen der beiden Mädchen im Wohnzimmer.

„Heiji, wir müssen mit dir reden", Kazuhas Stimme klang ernst, als sie dies sagte.

„Worum geht's denn?", ich hatte alle Mühe zu verbergen, wie aufgebracht ich war.

„Es geht um Conan… oder sollte ich besser sagen, um Shinichi?"

Rans Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag. Sie wusste es.

„Haha… denkst du, du bist der einzige, der bescheid weiß? Ich weiß es schon, seit ich Conan das erste Mal gesehen habe. Denkst du, ich würde meinen besten Freund nicht erkennen?"

„Aber… warum haste's ihm nicht erzählt? Dass du alles weißt, mein ich", meine Stimme klang fremd in meinen Ohren.

„Ich wollte, dass er es mir selber sagt, ist doch klar. Schließlich war ich zu der Zeit ganz schön verliebt in ihn. Doch als ich euch miteinander reden gehört habe, da wusste ich, dass Shinichi mit mir nicht glücklich werden könnte."

„Hä? Mit mir? Was bedeutet das'n jetzt?", ich war verwirrt. Wusste sie etwa alles? Alles? Meine Gefühle für ihn? Kannte sie sie?

Plötzlich meldete sich Kazuha zu Wort: „Das war's, worüber ich mit Ran gesprochen hab. Tu nich so, Als ob du keine Ahnung hättest. Du liebst ihn doch! Warum hast du's mir nich erzählt?"

Ich merkte, dass jeder Widerstand zwecklos war. So wie bei einem Fall die Logik alles auflöste, tat dies in Sachen Liebe die Intuition. Und die war, meiner Meinung nach, bei Frauen ausgeprägter als bei Männern.

„Ja okay, ihr habt Recht. Seid ihr jetzt begeistert, mich blamiert zu haben? Wollt'er Zeitungsschlagzeilen oder was? Meisterdetektiv aus Osaka schwul oder Meisterdetektive zieht es zu Meisterdetektiven oder etwas in der Art?"

Kazuha reagierte auf meinen Wutanfall gelassen und mit einem einfachen: „Nein."

„Was wollt'er denn dann? Was soll das alles?"

Diesmal antwortete Ran: „Wir wollen, dass du ihm folgst."


	4. Chapter 4

Aaaalso, das hier ist der letzte Teil der ff, hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu böse, dass ich ihn erst jetzt hochgeladen habe… sorry.

Titel: Bedingungslose Liebe

Teil: 4/4

Autor: Yuukichan

Mail: Shinichi&Heiji

Disclaimer: die Charas gehören net mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story

Jetzt lief ich durch die Straßen Tokios. Die Meisten waren mir fremd, doch ich gab nicht auf. Shinichi war tatsächlich nicht in seinem Bett gewesen, genau wie Ran und Kazuha gesagt hatten. Er war durchs Fenster verschwunden. Auf einmal stolperte ich über einen Stein und fiel. Keuchend versuchte ich mich wieder aufzurichten.

„Shinichi, du Idiot! Wieso tust du mir so was an? Was is, wenn dir etwas zustößt?", fragte ich mich. Schon raffte ich mich auf und rannte weiter. Weiter durch diese unbekannte Gegend, weiter, immer nur weiter, in der Hoffnung, ihn zu finden. Niemand war auf der Straße oder in den Gassen, nur Schatten, die die Formen angsteinflösender Figuren hatten. Jedoch wusste ich, dass es nur harmlose Gegenstände sein konnten. Schließlich war ich ein Detektiv. Bevor man mir nicht beweisen konnte, dass es etwas gab oder nicht gab, glaubte ich es nicht. So war ich eben. Auf einmal kam ich am Meer an. Ich schnaufte so laut wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben. So eine weite Strecke war ich nun also schon gerannt. Ohne Pause. Ich blieb stehen. Dort stand eine kleine Gestalt. Kaum erkennbar in der Dunkelheit, aber sie war da. Ich näherte mich vorsichtig und ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen. Ja, da stand er. Bewegungslos.

„Hey Shinichi…"

Die kleine Gestalt wirbelte herum.

„Was tust du denn hier, Heiji?"

„Blöde Frage! Ich hab dich gesucht."

„Wieso das denn? Ich bedeute dir doch nichts. Dein Leben geht mich nichts an. Also verschwinde du auch aus meinem!"

Ich schluckte.

„Das kann ich nich."

„Wieso denn nicht? Du brauchst einfach nur gehen und mich hier stehen lassen. Na los!"

„Ich kann's aber nich."

„Hahaha… guter Witz. Bewegen sich deine Beine nicht mehr oder was ist los?", seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Das isses nich. Der Grund, aus dem ich nich verschwinden werd is der, dass ich es nich ertragen könnt dich hier stehen zu sehen. So alleine."

„Wenn du weggehst brauchst du mich ja auch nicht sehen."

Wie konnte er mir das nur antun? So etwas zu sagen… dabei bedeutete er mir so viel…

„Wieso verstehst du mich nich, Shinichi?"

„Vielleicht weil du mich nicht an deinem Leben teilhaben lässt?"

„Doch, das tu ich."

„Wen liebst du denn?"

Musste er das unbedingt wissen?

„Na los, rede schon!"

Okay, jetzt musste ich es sagen.

„Ich warte."

„Du bist es, du Narr!", schrie ich nun.

Ich wandte mich ab. Deshalb konnte ich auch nicht sehen, was er tat. Auf einmal spürte ich jemanden auf meinen Schultern sitzen. Ich hob meine Hände und nahm ihn von meinen Schultern, hielt ihn in meinem Arm. Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie sich seine Lippen auf meine legten.

Die Sonne ging auf.

Danke fürs Lesen, hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Falls ihr noch mehr ffs von mir lesen wollt, könnt ihr auf Yaoigermany unter Yuukichan nachgucken werbung macht und vielleicht auch ein paar nette oder nicht so nette Kommis schreiben, da würd ich mich freuen

Yuuki


End file.
